Trompeur, atendez vous a la parielle!
by helene76
Summary: Cameron c'es marier avec Edward, un jeune pediatre. mais est-il vraiment sincére?
1. Chapter 1

La plus part des personnages ne m'appartienne pas (la quasi totalité à vrai dire) cependant un ou deux son sortie de ma petite tête de linotte.

Chapitre 1 :

Cameron s'éveilla, chatouiller par un rayon de soleil, ignorant apparemment que l'on était dimanche. La jeune femme se retourna dans sont lit : quelle fut sa surprise de n'y trouver personne.

« Edward ? Tu es la ?appela t'elle »

Aucune réponse. Tant pis, la grâce matinée prévu venait de tomber a l'eau.

Allison se leva, déçu .Elle enfila sa robe de chambre en laine ainsi que ses pantoufles Winnie l'ourson puis se dirigea d'un pas trainant à la cuisine. Elle sourit en arpentant le couloir : son amant avait beau être absent il avait prit la peine de lui faire un bon café, elle le sentait.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle sursauta. Un homme, brun, se tenait dos à elle.

« Ah, c'est toi! Je te croyais déjà parti! L'homme ne bougeât pas, Edward ? »

Cameron lui posa, avec douceur, la main sur l épaule. Se dernier se retourna brusquement. Il avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles d'où le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

« Hey ! Salut mon ange dit-il avec un magnifique sourire, déjà debout ? Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

- Non, c'est le soleil ! Mais je te croyais parti …

-Désolé ! Je voulais te préparer le petit déjeuner au lit, mais je crois que c'est raté… »

En effet tout était prés sur la table : café, toast, œuf brouillé et même une fleur.

Allison le regarda en souriant : voilà trois mois qu'ils étaient mariés et leurs vie était un vraie bonheur. Au début cela leurs avaient été difficile à tout les deux ; lui était pédiatre ; elle urgentiste depuis qu'elle avait quittée le service de diagnostique voilà un an déjà. Ils s'étaient rencontrés le jour où Edward était venu à l'hôpital pour un entretien d'embauche avec le Dr Lisa Cudy, la directrice de l'hôpital. Bien sur, il avait obtenu le poste haut la main. En premier temps ils prenaient très souvent leurs café ensemble, elle le trouvait amusant il avait le don de la faire sourire, lui la trouvait reposante ; c'était sont rayon de soleil comme il le disait souvent…

Après le départ de Chase la jeune femme avait ressentit un triste vide, voyant cela Edward avait tout fait pour la divertir … De jour en jour ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux puis un jour le jeune pédiatre avait décidé de révéler ses sentiments a Allison ; un mois plus tard se fiancèrent et trois mois après le mariage fut prononcer. Cela étant Cameron avait choisi de conserver son nom, était-ce un pressentiment ?

« Ca ne fait rien, on a cas déjeuner ici et on retournera au lit après… dit Allison avec un ton remplit de sous entendu

-ok sa me va… »

Nos tourtereaux déjeunèrent donc dans la bonne humeur puis retournèrent ensuite dans la chambre a couche tout en rigolant. Là, ils s'allongèrent tout s'en embrasent et s'apprêtèrent à passer a l'acte lorsque…


	2. Chapter 2

"bip-bip"  
le bruit du bipper rИsona. Allison se tourna pour l'attraper

"c'est le mien! répondit-elle au regard intérogatif de son compagnon

- laisse moi deviner... House je suppose

- Exact.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il a encore une urgence... c'est quoi cette fois? une angine? une gastro?

- J'en sais rien, mais ne t'inquiéte pas, il n'est pas question que j'aille travailler, j'ai pris mon jour de congé pour étre avec toi et rien ne me fera changer d'avis! meme pas House!

- Tu m'a deja dit sa la semaine derniere et quand ton bipper à sonné tu es patie !

- Il n'y a aucun risque cette fois! Bon changeons de sujet je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon ex-patron totalement déjanté! On en était ou déja?

- Tu crois pouvoir m'acheter avec un baiser? dit-il mi-boudeur mi-moqueur pendant que sa partenaire lui embrassait la nuque.

- Moi ? non ! J'ai beaucoup mieux ! "

Tous deux se mirent a rire en oubliant leur petite dispute, puis de baiser en baiser, il en venirent a l'acte, apres quoi Cameron posa la tete sur le torse nu de son époux, ils auraient très bien pus rester des heures comme ça sans sens apersevoir.  
malheureusement le repit ne fu que de courte durte, quellequn venait de fraper a la porte.

"Va pas ouvrir, reste la... dit allison alors que edward se lever deja pour aller voir

-Desoler mon coeur mais c'est peuetre important... dit-il en enfillant son ba de pygama

-Bon ok... mais tu revient apres!

-Je te le promet"

Puis il quita la chambre en refermen la porte deriere lui.

De la chambre la jeune femme entendi la porte s'ouvrire mais elle sursotat comme une enfant prise sur le faite en reconaisent la voix de la persone avait fraper.

"Quesque vous voulez encor?

-Euh... bonjour! oui je vais bien merci et vous? repondit la voix"

Imediatement Cameron enfilla sa robe de chambre prete et se tin a faire feu.

"Je vien car le biper de votre cher femme ne doit pu fonctioner, je l'ai bipper et elle ne repon pas.

-Cela ne vous est pas venu a l'idée que si elle n'avait pas repondu c'etait peutetre qu'elle ne le voulez pas et pas que le biper etait en panne!

-Ah... non j'y avait pas pensser... repondit-il d'un ton irronique bon vous pouvez lui dire de venir s'il vous plait"

La pauvre cameron du se resoudre a quiter la chambre pour aller retrouver les deux hommes.  
Elle avait vu juste c'etait bien house qui se trouver dans l'entre.

"C'est quoi cette foi?

-Vous ne savait decidement pas dire bonjour dans cette famille! bande de mal poli!

-Et vous vous ete un enmerdeur!

-Et fiere de l'etre! je prendrai sa pour un compliment

-Bon vous aller me dire pourquoi vous avez temp besoin de moi?

-Oui ma cherre! alors j'ai un patien qui souvrent de mal de crane, raideur dans la nuque...

-Meningite?

-On vous a deja dit de ne pas couper les gens quand il parlent? non ce n'est pas sa on a deja verifier figurer vous! donc je reprend, raideur dans la nuque, fievre. On suspecte ue maldie-auto immune.

-Super! je suis heureuse pour vous! mais en quoi sa me conserne? n'avez vous pas de nouveau larbin?

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle reflechit la petite! mais pas encor assez! j'ai des larbin mais aucun n'est immulogiste!

-Ok je vien mais je vous previent que si c'est encor une de vos connerie j'avertie cuddy!

-Oh pitier! ne prevenait pas ma maman, elle va me priver de mes joujou!

-A tout a l'heure! repondit-elle en ignorant sa replique et le pousent vers la porte"

L'orsquelle se retourna edward lui lancer un regard asasin

"Atent... quesque tu m'a dit tout a lheure? a oui je sais "ne tinquiete pas je n'irait pas travailler meme house ne me fera pas changer d'avie..." c'est vraix tu respecte ta promesse la!

-Cherie je suis desoler, mais si je n'y vais pas il va en faire baver a son patien et son equipe!

- Mais oui c'est cela"

desoler du retard mais j'ai perdut le vraix chapitre 2 celui si a etait réecrie avec les souvenir que j'en avait. je n'excuse ausi de la mise en page un peu etrange, je ne sais pas pourquoi sa me fait sa. sinon je tien remercier Amelie et arria76 qui m'on coriger mes faute d'orthoqraphe, merci enormement les filles vous éte super je vous adore!


End file.
